


I Won’t lose!

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi wants to buy anime merchandise and asks Mitsuki to go with him… But someone seems to be in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t lose!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in December for the 4th day of the I7 Christmas event. The story was supposed to be longer but I was angry and sleepy thanks to the game maintenance/event stuff so let’s pretend it’s good enough like this.  
> Also, what the **** is a title.

The snow that fell during the night left a landscape covered in white, contrasting to the colorful signs everywhere around the city.

Somewhere in the crowd crossing the street, a small silhouette looked as if trying to reach someone who was way

“Oi, wait! You are walking too fast!”

Mitsuki should have expected what was going on when he agreed on accompanying Nagi on his stride, but somewhere deep in his heart, he hoped for a different situation.

After all, going to some anime store wasn’t exactly his idea of a date.

“OH, Mitsuki! We need to hurry, Maji★ Kona is waiting for us!”

Nagi was talking about Mahou Shoujo Magical ★  Kokona, a shoujo anime he’s obsessed with. Mitsuki had probably watched all the seasons and episodes with him before several times, to the point of remembering most of the character’s lines.

“The shop is not going to run away!!! Why didn’t you ask someone else to go with you today?!”

At this, Nagi’s pace decreased, and then stopped. As Mitsuki finally caught up with him, Nagi looked at the other with a resentful face.

“Mitsuki, do you hate me now?”

“Uh? No-”

“You don’t like me anymore? I just wanted to spend time with you. You are very important to me-”

“Nagi…”

“-but so is Magi★ Kona, so I must go buy anime merchandise together with you!”

At this, he couldn’t hold back anymore and snapped.

“AREN’T YOU SAYING I’M AT THE SAME IMPORTANCE LEVEL AS AN ANIME!!!”

“Of course not! Mitsuki, you know I love you! But I also love anime!”

“THERE YOU GO AGAIN!!!! I’m going back to the dorm!!”

“NO!”

Nagi tried to hold him back with a hug, but thanks to the other’s short height, he missed the target. What made Mitsuki even angrier. He didn’t even look back.

If he had done it, he would see a teary eyed Nagi pouting behind him.

Mitsuki was walking back when, for a moment, he got distracted and slliped on ice, getting snow all over himself.

The other observed the incident from distance, getting worried when he noticed that Mitsuki wasn’t getting up. He had been angry at Nagi just a moment before, but now he was lying down in a ridiculous position after falling for apparently no reason.

“Mitsuki, are you okay?”

Nagi approached him with caution, trying to not strike a nerve again, but found an embarrassed Mitsuki prostrated on the ground, covering his face.

Seeing the other’s state, Nagi understood what happened. He could tell what Mitsuki’s embarrassed face meant.

It was frustration.

“Did you want, perhaps, to go on a date? Is that why you got angry at me for going shopping anime merchandise?”

“Yes, but that’s my fault, sorry for getting mad at you before…”

Kneeling by his side, Nagi helped him to stand up and gave Mitsuki a kiss on the top of his nose.

“Oh, I’m also so, so sorry. I’ll make sure you also have a good time today. Where do you wish to go after this?”


End file.
